


Fast

by tatou



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatou/pseuds/tatou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack gets a little flustered watching Bunny run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fast

It happens because of the running.

 

It’s definitely not a new sight, but this time Jack takes the time to watch, and that’s how it begins.

 

Since their fight with Pitch, the guardians will sometimes help Tooth with her work. It’s fun and it’s help, and Tooth greatly appreciates it. They laugh and talk, all of them getting competitive and racing for the bigger collection.

 

They’ve just switched to a bigger city when Jack decides to take a break. Sighing contentedly, he perches on a rooftop and leans against a chimney, putting down his staff to stuff his hands in his sweater’s pocket. It’s great fun; he watches them race along, a great blurred mix of Tooth’s fairies with the guardians thrown in, their shouts of laughter and shenanigans lighting his smile. 

 

He’s busy watching North and Sandy squabble over a molar when he sees a gray blur zoom across his peripheral vision. Turning to get a closer look, Jack realizes it’s Bunnymund taking advantage of his companions’ distraction; he ducks in and out of open windows impossibly fast, slinking down and up and across rooftops with unimaginable speed. 

 

It's an entrancing sight, and Jack finds he can’t look away. He watches as Bunnymund goes from rooftop to rooftop, ears almost flat against his head, eyes narrowed and bright with delight. He knows he’s ahead, and the little dip in his brow tells Jack he’s absolutely determined to be the victor. He’s sleek and fast, muscles taut and bunched as he runs on all fours, fur gleaming soft in the moonlight. 

 

He looks powerful and absolutely focused, eyes never leaving his destination. Jack has to wonder how exactly he does it, leaping across buildings and landing squarely on his feet without a sound. How does he not get dizzy? But Jack really can’t focus on the mystery of it all when Bunnymund runs past him-and ‘run’ isn’t even the right word, not really, because Bunny is just too fast. He whips past Jack, and the new guardian has to scrabble for his staff as the gust of wind that trails behind Bunny threatens to knock it off the rooftop.

 

“Watch where you’re going, Bunny!” Jack calls out, and for a brief moment Bunnymund turns and tosses Jack a cocky wink, turning to face forward just as he leaps and lands on a balcony, never missing a single step. 

 

It leaves Jack’s heart racing, and he leans forward to continue watching, this time with his staff secured firmly in his hands.

 

In the end Bunnymund wins, and the other guardians glare enviously at the sack of teeth he’s collected. It’s noticeably larger than the rest, and Tooth flutters about him, excitedly chirruping her enthusiastic thanks. Bunnymund smiles at her and says something back, but Jack doesn’t catch it. He’s still busy observing the furry guardian.

 

Bunnymund’s physique is perfectly aerodynamic, slender and narrow in some areas. There’s signs of healthy musculature hidden cleverly by the thick fur, and Jack wonders just how it would feel to run his hands over the glossy stuff and feel the firm heat of his body underneath.

 

He doesn’t realize Bunny’s watching him. 

 

Tooth, Sandy and North are busy hauling away the teeth, chattering amiably as they climb into the sleigh. Still on the rooftop, Bunnymund ambles towards Jack, cocky grin still in place. He puts one paw on his hip and braces another on the chimney behind Jack, leaning in close.

 

“Beat you again, mate. That’s 2-0 now, innit?”  


Jack smiles, giving the elder guardian a disbelieving look. “Only because I sat out the last round. Anyway, I saw you taking up all the teeth while Sandy and North were arguing. I’d call that cheating.”

 

“Oh, I saw you looking alright.” Bunnymund murmurs, and Jack feels his heart stop, stutter, and race to pick up the slack. 

 

“And what?” He asks defiantly, refusing to play innocent. 

 

“And I was thinking we could head back to my place.” Bunnymund continues. “I reckon you’d like that.”

 

Jack smirks. “Lead the way, then.”

 

At that moment, Tooth calls out to them from the sleigh. “Are you two coming?”

 

Bunnymund smiles down at Jack, eyes bright. He looks over his shoulder and casually calls out to their companions. “We’re gonna take five, lovie. You go on ahead without us, we’ll catch up later.”

 

The rest happens fast; Bunnymund calls up a tunnel with two taps of his foot and Jack is almost taken by surprise as the ground disappears beneath his cold feet. He whoops in exhilaration as he tumbles down the tunnel with Bunny running farther up ahead, and moments later he lands in Bunnymund’s waiting arms, slightly out of breath. They’ve reached the Warren, and though its beauty at night is something Jack hasn’t ever seen before he’s got other things on his mind.

 

The Easter spirit chuckles at Jack’s tousled hair. “Didn’t surprise you, did I?”

 

“Not a bit.” Jack says, reaching up to thread his fingers into the downy fur. He presses his lips just under Bunnymund’s jaw where the fur is a little thinner, feeling his pulse beat hotly under his lips. “If you don’t start touching me soon I’m gonna explode.” 

 

“Strewth!” Bunnymund says with a dry chuckle as he sets Jack down in the lush grass at their feet. “Keep your hat on, I’m going.”

 

He drops onto his elbows, perched atop the younger guardian. He’s surprisingly light; his body feels comfortably warm around Jack’s, firm with muscle and plush with fur. Jack’s hands seek out his hips, one skirting past to trace delicately at the Pooka’s tail. Bunnymund’s eyes darken, the brilliant emerald shade giving way to a more primal hue. 

 

“Gettin’ right to it, are we?”

 

“Don’t look at me.” Jack says, lifting his chin slightly as Bunnymund nuzzles at his neck, wet nose leaving cool trails across his skin. “ _You’re_  the one who got me all riled up.”

 

Bunnymund answers with a kiss to his neck, and Jack lets his eyes fall closed. The kisses rapidly progress into hard sucking at his skin; sharp, possessive little nips that leave bright welts. Jack latches onto the Pooka, bringing up a leg to wrap around his waist and push their hips together. The contact is electric, and everything changes pace just like that. Any pretense they had of going slow is gone; their teeth clack as they fumble to kiss, and Jack whines urgently when Bunny rubs at the crotch of his pants. They’re both painfully hard, faces pressed close in a searing kiss. He feels Bunnymund shift and then his pants are being slid down his legs. Bunnymund doesn’t care how cold Jack’s skin is at this point. He wants more.

 

“Fast.” Jack murmurs, arching into the touch. “I want it fast and hard, Bunny. Please.”

 

“Anything you like, Frost.” 

 

Bunnymund pulls Jack flush against himself and the friction between their cocks is utterly delicious. Grabbing the little cap of lube he keeps in his egg bandolier, he twists it open to spread some on his palm. This isn’t their first time; he knows it makes sex less painful and more pleasurable for them both, and though it’s not always on hand, at least it’s not spit. As he lubes himself up, Jack grinds against him, moaning in anticipation. He takes care to press a furry finger at Jack’s entrance, and the new guardian moans loud and raw, bucking greedily onto the digit. When Bunnymund deems him ready, he takes Jack’s thighs in his paws, breathing hard.

 

“Blimey, that's tight.” He mutters as he guides himself in. They both take in a sharp breath; Jack’s head drops back into the grass, eyes squeezed shut. Bunny is  _big._

 

He doesn’t have much time to react, because then Bunnymund’s pushing into him hard, working up a quick pace immediately. Jack smiles in delight; he kisses fervently at every inch of Bunnymund he can reach, expressing his gratitude through his lips.

 

In mere seconds he starts to lose his breath. Bunny’s absolutely pounding into him now, his slender hips moving faster than Jack’s ever seen. It would be just as entrancing to watch as the running if it didn’t feel so goddamn good. It feels raw and electric, so delicious that Jack yells out a little every time Bunny hits that spot inside him. Their kisses are sloppy and uncoordinated but they cling to each other still, moaning into each other’s lips. 

 

Above him, Bunny moans and snarls out his pleasure, grabbing Jack’s cock to work him up even more. It’s almost too much, but Jack holds on tight, determined to ride it oout. Gritting his teeth, he bucks as best as he can back onto Bunny, desperate for more of that sensation. 

 

“Y’want it?” Bunnymund asks, voice low and rough. He sounds slightly unhinged; the cool calm in his voice is gone, replaced with a tight urgency visible in his eyes. “I can go faster still, mate. All y’gotta do is ask.”

 

His paw on Jack’s cock is fast and skilled, working out thick beads of come that smear on his palm. Jack struggles to piece his mind together long enough to reply, but then a particular thrust unwinds his efforts and he moans incoherently, grasping at any part of Bunny he can reach. His throat works as he swallows, trying his hardest to form a word. 

 

“C’mon, mate. Answer me.” Bunny murmurs, sliding his hand up to a perked nipple. The temporary relief is enough for Jack to recover. Burying his face into Bunnymund’s neck, he gasps and fights for breath. Bunnymund doesn’t relent. He keeps at the same rapid pace, and Jack’s so ready to come but he wants more. 

 

“Faster, Bunny.” He pleads, and Bunny obliges instantly. His hand goes back to Jack’s cock and it’s all too much-so damn overwhelming that Jack nearly goes limp from the overstimulation. He’s a mess of tangled limbs and loud moans, pleading whimpers for release. Bunny comes hard; he clenches his teeth and buries his teeth into the side of Jack’s neck to stifle his groan. It hurts, it’s too hot, and it feels  _ridiculously_  good. It’s all entirely too much. He spills into Bunnymund’s hand, a whine of relief escaping his lips as the Pooka pumps gently at him, already slowing down. 

 

“G’job, love.” Bunnymund whispers. He licks at the teethmarks he’s left on Jack’s neck, soothing away the sting. The new guardian’s still coming down from his high; he clings to Bunnymund, muscles going lax as the Pooka pulls him in close, licking the semen off his palm. Jack shivers and sighs, utterly spent. His eyelids feel heavy. He still feels a little too hot, but the air around them is cool, and it soothes his warmed skin, lulling him further.

 

Eventually Bunnymund says something about cleaning up, but it's then that he notices Jack’s already fast asleep. He can’t help rolling his eyes.

 


End file.
